It Is You I Have Loved All Along
by BriBee1991
Summary: Amy remembers the Doctor when she was 7, but what they both don't realize is that he's been there all along.
1. Stay Awake prolougeish

**Disclaimer: All I own are pictures of the Doctor and copies of lyrics for these songs. Matt Smith is just amazing.**

The Doctor laid Amy down on his bed. He could tell she was fighting off sleep. As soon as he turned to leave, after tucking her in, she sat up.

"Lie down, Pond." He said gently.

Shaking her head, she tried to stand up. He gently pushed her back down, climbing into the bed next to her.

"It's bed time for the human, you saw yourself, the moon is out." He whispered.

"What about for the Time Lord?" she asked, cuddling closer to him.

"Well, Time Lords sleep, but only for short periods of time." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her, his cheek against her flaming red hair.

He felt her start to go limp in his arms. "Oh Amy." He breathed, stroking her arm gently. She held him tighter, falling into a deep sleep. Realizing he wasn't going anywhere The Doctor slept, thinking what this woman was doing to his hearts.


	2. Watchin You

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Doctor Who or the songs I used. I only own pictures of the Doctor because let's face it, the man's a god.

Four year old, Amelia Pond, whom her family called Amy, sat happily in the front seat of her father's rental jeep. They were in America on holiday and had gotten McDonalds. Amy munched on her chips, looking around.

"Daddy, can I have my toy now?" she asked, her mouth full of fried potatoes.

"Finish eating. And don't talk with your mouth full." her father said.

"Shit!" he muttered, slamming on the breaks as the green light turned red. Chips and soda went flying everywhere as Amy's father grumbled about the lights.

"SHIT!" Amy yelled. Her father turned to her, pale faced.

"Where did you learn that?" Amy shrugged, she knew she was in trouble.

"Amelia Jessica Pond." Amy shifted a bit.

"I watched you last night and I thought it was okay to say because you said it. I'm sorry!" she said quickly. He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Just don't say it again." They started to drive away when all of the sudden a man hit the car, face first.

"OH DEAR GOD!" Amy's dad said.

"Sorry." the man said. "Occupational hazard." He smiled.

"Don't you need a doctor?" Amy asked.

"I am the Doctor." he said, running off.


	3. Independence Day

Disclaimer: All I own are pictures of the Doctor and copies of lyrics for these songs. Matt Smith is just amazing.

Seven year old, Amy Pond stood next to her parent's caskets. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks, wincing as her aunt and only living relative placed a hand on her shoulder. Amy shrugged it off and ran near a concrete angel, remembering the worst Independence Day ever.

A few years ago Amy's father started hitting the bottle which led to him hitting Amy and her mother. So, Amy, decided to go to the fair with her best friend, Rory. As Amy and Rory watched the parade Amy saw black smoke against the bright blue sky.

"No." she whimpered, running toward her house.

"Amy?" Rory asked, looking around.

"Amy?" Amy reached her house, which to her horror, was engulfed in flames. "Mum! Da!" Amy ran toward the house, she was a yard away when she felt arms wrap around her, holding her back.

"Let me go!" Amy cried, struggling. Finally, she bit down on his hand.

"Ow! No, don't." he held tight. Amy stopped and fell into the arms that held her, sobbing. The arms stayed around her in a hug.

"Shh. Shh." he whispered.  
"Amelia?" Amy looked up at the sound of her name. It was the man who had stopped her from running into her flaming house.

"It's Amy." she hiccuped.

"Oh, sorry." he said, sitting next to her, his legs to his chest.

"I saw you leave. Are you ok, Amy?" he asked, bumping against her. She nodded then shook her head 'no'.

"Well, why don't you tell The Doctor what's wrong?" Amy looked him up and down and told The Doctor her story.

Poor Amy =( Song: Independence Day" by Martina McBride.


	4. Born to Fly

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Doctor Who related, or the songs. I'm just a fangirl. J

Thanks to my awesome cousin Char who has had to deal with this for a long time from me, I love you.

And thanks to Electricityrains, who reviewed.

Now ten years old, Amy sat near her parent's graves. "Hey, Amy." a voice to her left said. Amy turned and saw her friend, Doctor John Smith, next to her. "Your Aunt told me you refused to come in." John said. Amy nodded, laying under a tree. John got down next to her. "What's up?" She turned to him "Doctor Smith, how do you wait for heaven? I mean, who has that much time?" John smiled at Amy. "Well, my young friend. You keep your feet on the ground because deep in your heart you know." Amy rolled onto her stomach. "Know what, John?" He tapped her nose. "That you, Miss Amelia Pond were born...you were born to fly." She tucked a cherry blossom behind his ear. He was the coolest adult she knew. "Yeah. One day, I'll fly away and grow up in a place where I can wander free." John smiled at Amy, ruffling here hair, placing a daffodil behind her ear. "You know what Amy Pond, I believe you will." He stood up, brushing grass off his pants before helping her to her feet. "Come on, your great, aunt made up some tea." Amy smiled, blowing a kiss to her parents.

=) Song: "Born to Fly" by Sara Evans


	5. I Hope You Dance

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, I am just an obsessed fangirl.

"Come on, Red, dance with me."

Thirteen year old Amy scoffed at the boy and walked off. She was trying to figure out why her aunt made her go to the ridiculous dance in the first place. She wished John was there with advice for her. He couldn't even remember what he looked like anymore. Why had he disappeared?

"What are you doing out here?" a voice asked.

She looked around at the man. "I hate dancing. My daft aunt made me come." she said.

The man sat next to her.

"She wants you to remember time." Amy looked at him as he said this, she thought he was a mad man. "Time? What is time? Who are you anyway?"

He smiled. "Uh. Well, Logan...Doctor Logan." he said. "Amy, time is, well, a ball of timey...whimey...stuff." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"That doesn't make sense." she said.

He laughed. "Let me try again...Time is a wheel in constant motion, always rolling us along. Tell me, Amy, who wants to look back on the years and wonder where their years had gone?"

Amy bit her lip and looked away from Doctor Logan. "I never thought of it that way."

Doctor Logan patted her back. "Not many people do. That's why given the chance...whether to sit it out or dance...I hope you dance." he said.

"Okay." Amy said, but Doctor Logan was gone.

"You okay, Red?"

Amy looked at Rory. "Yeah, let's dance."

=)

Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks :)


	6. Fear of Being Alone

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, with the exception of dreams, a TARDIS shirt, a K-9 shirt and alot of pictures.

The Doctor woke up from a dreamless sleep, forgetting where he was. He looked down and saw Amy snuggled against him. He smiled, stroking her hair.

God, she was effecting him so much. He found himself doing everything he could to make her smile, or laugh.

"No." he breathed, getting out of the bed, sliding a pillow in his place. He went into the kitchen and pulled out his fishsticks and custard. from the fridge.

"She's getting married!" he dipped the fish into the custard. "Eventually."

What would he do when she decided to go back to Rory?

He chewed thoughtfully. Sometimes Amy had nightmares about her past.

They looked all to familiar to him but he could barely remember. All he could remember were the nights Amy woke up screaming.

The Doctor would hold her as she sobbed liked a child who had no one to hold her in the night.

He would tell her that everything would be all right, and wish that he could take her pain away.

He had to admit, he had fun with Amy but he was jumping the gun with his feelings for her.

"Time will tell...I hope." He groaned, biting his tongue to remind himself who he was.


	7. I'm a Survivor

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, I am just an obsessed fangirl.

"Come on, Red, dance with me."

Thirteen year old Amy scoffed at the boy and walked off. She was trying to figure out why her aunt made her go to the ridiculous dance in the first place. She wished John was there with advice for her. He couldn't even remember what he looked like anymore. Why had he disappeared?

"What are you doing out here?" a voice asked.

She looked around at the man. "I hate dancing. My daft aunt made me come." she said.

The man sat next to her.

"She wants you to remember time." Amy looked at him as he said this, she thought he was a mad man. "Time? What is time? Who are you anyway?"

He smiled. "Uh. Well, Logan...Doctor Logan." he said. "Amy, time is, well, a ball of timey...whimey...stuff." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"That doesn't make sense." she said.

He laughed. "Let me try again...Time is a wheel in constant motion, always rolling us along. Tell me, Amy, who wants to look back on the years and wonder where their years had gone?"

Amy bit her lip and looked away from Doctor Logan. "I never thought of it that way."

Doctor Logan patted her back. "Not many people do. That's why given the chance...whether to sit it out or dance...I hope you dance." he said.

"Okay." Amy said, but Doctor Logan was gone.

"You okay, Red?"

Amy looked at Rory. "Yeah, let's dance."

=)

Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks :)


	8. Then

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, with the exception of dreams, a TARDIS shirt, a K-9 shirt and alot of pictures.

After his snack, The Doctor wandered back to his room where Amy slept. She was snuggled with the pillow. He couldn't help but mile at how peaceful she looked. Sometimes she was as fiery as her red hair. That was what caught his attention when he met her all grown up.

He remembered, trying not to stare at her, she had him mesmerized. He couldn't think straight. He hadn't told her yet but...he thought he loved her then.

Now, Amy, Mad Magnificent Amy Pond, was his whole life, his whole world. It was like a river joining with the sea.

He laid back down next to her, realizing his feeling were stronger then they've ever been. He could see it now. If he were human, she'd be pregnant with his child and he'd be there with her as their hair turned gray.

He couldn't,however, see how he could love her more.

But his Amy always surprised him. He leaned his head against hers and he thought he loved her then.


	9. We Danced

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, with the exception of dreams, a TARDIS shirt, a K-9 shirt and alot of pictures.

"Where did I leave my psychic paper?" The Doctor yelled at the **TARDIS**. The **TARDIS** hummed at him in reply.

"Do you think so? I mean, it's probable."

The **TARDIS** hummed at him again. He ran back to the pub he was in, where he stopped from Azorbaloffs from feeding.

Once he was inside he saw an eighteen year old girl sweeping the floor.

"We're closed." she said, looking around at him.

"I forgot my...documents here." he said, not looking for it, looking at her...only her.

"Well...I...uh put something behind the bar." she said, hopping over the counter. "It's probably yours."

She held it up to him but jerked it back real fast. "You'll get this back on one condition." she said with a smile.

"I'm not in the mood." The Doctor said, holding his hand out.

"Dance with me." she said, sliding the documents into her back pocket.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm Amy."

He glared at her then smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm Joe."

They swayed together to no music. The Doctor looked around. The chairs were up of the table, the lights lowered. It was lovely.

He managed to get his papers back from Amy by distracting her. He kissed her and enjoyed it. When he was done he said 'goodbye' and was gone before she could open her eyes.

_E.A.N: This is my favorite chapter of all, it's so cute._


	10. The Voice

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, with the exception of dreams, a TARDIS shirt, a K-9 shirt and alot of pictures.

A week after they danced The Doctor, after making his way into the pub via the ventilation, unnoticed, he found Amy huddled in the corner, sobbing. It took all his will power to not pop out of the vent and make her forget all her problems.

"Amy?" a voice said.

"Back here Tara."

A young African American woman came toward her. "You alright?" Tara asked.

"Yeah. I just hate drunken idiots." she said, blotting her eye.

"Ignore 'em." Tara said, patting her arm.

When Amy was alone yet again the Doctor found an oppertune moment.

"Amy."

Amy jumped, looking around.

_I feel like the bloody Phantom of the Opera_.

"Amy, listen to me. Answer my call and I'll set you free."

Amy looked about some more. "Who's there?"

"I am the voice of your history. I'm always there...in the wind...the pouring rain. No matter what, I am the voice that's always there." The Doctor said. "Amy, no matter what I'll always be here, Never let people bring you down. Remember the voice."

She looked at her feet. "Who is the voice?"

He squeezed his eyes closed tight at the sound of her longing.

"I am." he said. "I am the voice."


	11. Who I Am

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, with the exception of dreams, a TARDIS shirt, a K-9 shirt and alot of pictures.

The next day, the Doctor saw Amy outside the pub.

"Hello, Amy." he said, his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, hey, Joe." she said,turning to leave.

"Amy." he said, reaching for her hand.

"What, Joe?" he asked, tears in her eyes.

"Can you tell me what it is you're afraid of? Can you tell me...Why I'm afraid it's me?" he looked into her eyes. "Can I touch you?"

Amy held his hand briefly then left.

When they touched the Doctor saw everything. Every time he had met Amy.

_How could something go so wrong that I could not see? Well, Amy, I'm holding on and I won't let go. _He turned and went back to the **TARDIS**. _I just want you to know..I am the one who knows you, I am the one who cares. Who's always been there for you. Who's helped you. And if you think that I don't give a damn...then you just don't know who I am.  
_


	12. Hallelujah

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, with the exception of dreams, a TARDIS shirt, a K-9 shirt and alot of pictures.

Amy was awake, she just kept her eyes closed. She hadn't told the Doctor yet that she and Rory broke up. Well, Rory broke up with her. She didn't mind...she had fallen out of love with him and in love with someone else. The best man she'd ever known.

But Amy couldn't help thinking that maybe there was a God above but all she had ever learned from love was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you.

When Rory left her, she realized that it wasn't a cry she'd heard at night, she wasn't someone who had seen the light. It was a cold and broken hallelujah.

When Amy was with the Doctor she felt alive and she had faith she was making a better tomorrow with him.

_E.A.N: I didn't realize how short this was. Ah well. Allons-y._


	13. Concrete Angel

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, with the exception of dreams, a TARDIS shirt, a K-9 shirt and alot of pictures.

"Amy?" A voice asked.

Five year old Amy looked at the stranger. "Who are you?" she asked, shifting her bag slightly.

"I'm...uh...Angel." he said. "How old are you?"

She looked him up and down, wondering if she could trust him. "'M five." she said.

"I've gone back too far." he muttered.

"AMY!" another voice snapped.

"I've got to go." she gasped, running to her house. Dad was gonna kill her.

Amy walked to school everyday with the lunch she packed, her friends would talk about everything, not realizing that Amy would limp or that she would wear the same clothes for weeks at a time. They didn't know what she was holding back.

Later that night, she cowered in a corner, crying out, and all she saw were the lights going out in her neighborhood as people went to bed for the night. She fell asleep, not hearing a man burst through her door, yelling. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL, A FRAGILE SOUL CAUGHT IN THE HANDS OF FATE.

The man carried her outside, murmuring "Please, don't let me be too late."

Amy felt the rain and wind on her face, her body feeling like stone. But in his arms...she felt safe and loved.

When she awoke the next morning she was in her room at her aunts house, safe, thanks to her Angel.

_**I know these seem short but that's how I intended them to be. The chapters are based off of songs, so if you wanna check them out, let me know and I can tell you what's going on**_


	14. You Don't Know

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, with the exception of dreams, a TARDIS shirt, a K-9 shirt and alot of pictures.

_thanks to Martha Smith and ElectricityRains (who's actually been with me since the first chapter) who reviewed_

The Doctor woke up and found Amy staring at him.

"I know." she whispered.

"Really? What, exactly, do you know?" he said, getting out of the bed, wincing at the sound of his voice.

"I know you're hurting. I am too. Doctor...do you wake up in the morning and need help to lift your head? Or read obituaries and feel jealous of the dead? It's like living on a cliff side, not knowing when you'll dive. Do you know... do you know what it's like to die alive?"

Amy got up and paced. She was tired, he could tell, and was taking things out on him.

He stood on the opposite side of the room. "When the world that once held color fades to white and gray and black. When tomorrow terrifies you...and you'll die if you look back? You don't know." He rounded on her. "I know you don't know. You say that you're hurting, it sure doesn't show. You told me to let go of the past,Amy, you may say so...but I know, you don't know." He backed her against the wall, his hands on either side of her head.

"The sensation that you're screaming, but you never make a sound. Or the feeling that you're falling but you never hit the ground. It just keeps on rushing at you day by day by day. You don't know, Amy, you don't know what it's like to live that way for hundreds of years. Like a refugee, a fugitive forever on the run. If it gets me it will kill me...but I don't know what I've done!" he yelled.

Tears had welled in her eyes. "I'm taking you home to Rory." he said, backing up, hating himself for yelling at her.

"He left me." she whispered.

"What? Amy, I-" he began, holding his arms out, as if pleading.

"No. You've made yourself clear. Goodbye, Doctor." Amy turned and ran.


	15. The Ceili

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, with the exception of dreams, a TARDIS shirt, a K-9 shirt and alot of pictures.

"Amy. Wait, where are you going?" The Doctor asked as Amy headed for her room.

"The Ceili." she replied.

"Where?" he asked, leaning against the closed door.

"I made some friends as of late. Tonight we're going to meet some lads, us girls all dressed up gaily."

He smiled. "Oh really? What will you do?"

She emerged in a gorgeous black dress. She,also, had the emmence pleasure of watching his mouth fall open.

"They're planning tunes on everything from pipes to ukulele. You can't sit down." She looked dreamily over the Doctor's shoulder. "I hope I meet someone tonight who'll make my heart beat fast. A handsome man with laughing eyes who smiles as he walks past and he'll twirl me around the floor."

The Doctor looked annoyed but looked like she didn't notice it.

"OI!" three voices rang out.

"Who?" he started to ask, then looked back at Amy. "Oh, no!"

"Oh,yes." she said, shutting his mouth as she walked by him and out of the TARDIS with Rose Tyler, Martha Smith and Donna Noble.

****

** 5 hours later...**

"Does he still talk to the TARDIS?" Donna asked as they stumbled in.

"Yes." Amy laughed, her word slurred.

"Well, Micky." Martha hiccuped. "He writes me letters every week to say how much he's slaving. But it's hard to love somebody that you're not in touch with daily."

Rose agreed. "I'm looking for someone new."

Amy sighed. "I've been lucky, I've found a lad who's handsome and a neighbor. A decent man who's friendship I will savor." The women found the Doctor sleeping in Amy's room and after they left she smiled down at him. "And that is how my story ends...may true love never fail me."


	16. The Spanish Lady

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, with the exception of dreams, a TARDIS shirt, a K-9 shirt and alot of pictures.

_**Sorry there was such a long delay on this...between losing my notebook (thank god I write everything more then once in different places)...being in college...having dance rehearsal...and getting engaged, I've been running raggad. Thanks to my REPO/Doctor Who buddies Xevil lil repo bitchX and Zydrate Addiction who reviewed.**_

**_xxxxx_**

Once the girls had left, the Doctor decided to walk around. It was midnight in Dublin City, the world quiet. He hated quiet, he needed noise and lots of it. As he was walking he heard someone humming, when he looked around he saw a tan woman washing her feet by candlelight. She washed them and then dried them over a fire of amber coal.

"Hello, miss." he said, approaching her.

The woman smiled at him. "She loves you." was all she said before going into her house.

Confused, the Doctor kept walking. He made his way to the Ceili to see what the girls were up to. He watched Rose dance with a strange man, feeling a familiar pang in his throat. He used to love her with everything he had but he had gotten over it when he realized (about a few companions later) that he was over her. Martha, on the other hand, was so smashed that she was dancing with a pillar in the middle of the dance floor.

"Never seen her that trashed." he muttered.

Then he saw Donna, who had two men over her. He beamed. "Good." He wanted nothing for his best friend but happiness. But really, his eyes looked only for Amy.

After circling the crowd several times, he realized that she wasn't on the dance floor. Panic struck him like lightening. _Where is she? Is she okay? Am I gonna have to open a can of kick ass on someone? God, I hope not, violence is never the solution. But in my case, if someone hurts her...I'll go Time Lord on their asses._ He paused, shaking his head.

"I'm starting to sound like Donna." he shuddered slightly.

Then he looked over at the bar and found Amy, sitting there, drinking what looked like an apple martini. Some man came up and whispered in her ear. He was about to go over there and punch the guy when Amy kicked the man between the legs and moved away from the bar. He smiled, mad, magnificent, Amy Pond was able to take care of herself. He watched her as she sat back down, again by herself. He wanted to ask her to dance but knew he couldn't...she needed time.

The Doctor walked back through Dublin City as the sun began to rise and there was the woman again. "She loves you." was all she said was chasing a moth with a golden net, when she saw him, she fled her, lifting her petty coat over he knee.

"Wait! Who are you?" he called.

"The Spanish lady." she called back, doing a little gypsy twirl and she disappeared.

The Doctor was in awe...wellllll more confusion but he kept walking towards the TARDIS. When he got there, he curled up on Amy's bed and fell asleep, his last thought was "It smells like her."


	17. The Heart Won't Lie

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, with the exception of dreams, a TARDIS shirt, a K-9 shirt and alot of pictures.

_**Sorry there was such a long delay on this...between losing my notebook (thank god I write everything more then once in different places)...being in college...having dance rehearsal...and getting engaged, I've been running raggad.  
**_

**_xxxxx_**

When the Doctor woke up the next morning he found Amy hopping around singing "Do Wacka Do". He felt his hearts soar and break at the same time. He knew that she wanted to leave. Looking back over the years with his most recent companions he thought of all the things he wanted to say but the words never came easily...so he kept his, normally, motor mouth shut.

He meant to tell Rose that he had loved her...and even though she was stuck in the parallel world...he would always love her.

He wanted to tell Martha how brilliant she was, how grateful he was when she got him out of sticky situations. That he was glad she came along even though he found out much to late that it was breaking her heart.

He wanted to tell Donna the extremely long and extremely dull (*winks at Xevil lil repo bitchX) history that explained that Time Lords and Martians were a completely different race and did not look alike.

But most of all, he wanted to tell Amy that the heart would never lie to her.

"Amy." he said, leaning against the door frame that he had recently come out of.

"Good morning." she said, stiffly, no longer hopping.

"Have fun?" he asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had settled over them.

"A blast." she said, a little too quickly. "Rose, Martha, and Donna are amazing."

He nodded. "Amy..."

"I wanna go." she said, leaving.

"Wait! Just let me get this out, I never good at this sorta thing." he sighed heavily, running his fingers through his tousled hair. "You can stick to your alibi of having a good time last night." He looked into her eyes, and found pure shock. "I followed you...I could see it in your eyes...you're lost inside a foolish disguise." He began to pace, as he so often did.

"Doctor..." she protested.

"No,Amy, stop." he held her hands gently in his own. "Amy...Amelia Pond." her head snapped up at her full name. "Sometimes life gets in the way but there's one thing that won't ever change. I know I've tried but see you across the room this past night just...gives me away." He took a deep breath.

"I love you."


	18. I'll Give You Something to Miss

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, with the exception of dreams, a TARDIS shirt, a K-9 shirt and alot of pictures.

_**"I love you."**_ The words clanged around in her head. In the background she heard a song playing...it was a country song...their song.

"_Great." _she thought angrily. "He's playing with my feelings." She shook her head, leaving.

"Amy? Where are you going?" he asked.

She turned to him. "I'm leaving, Doctor." she said.

He tried to interject but she wouldn't let him. "I'm gonna catch my breath...count to ten." She kissed him with all the pent up passion she held for him.

_I'm not doing something I'll regret...I'm...just...playing hard to get. I'm just gonna give him a little space and let him enjoy the thrill of the chase." _she thought as his arms wound around her waist. She broke apart from him. "Goodbye, Doctor." she whispered, turning to leave.

He caught her by the hand.

"When will I see you again?" he asked. She could hear the pain in his voice.

"Soon." she replied, thinking, _I'll give you something to miss."_


	19. The Prayer

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, with the exception of dreams, a TARDIS shirt, a K-9 shirt and alot of pictures.

The Doctor watched Amy walk away then collapsed. It felt like his hearts had stopped beating.

She was gone. Unable to move...he prayed.

"I pray you'll be my eyes...

and watch her where she goes.

She helps me to be wise,

even when she doesn't know.

Lead her to a place,

guide her with your grace...

to a place where she'll be

safe.

I pray she'll find my light

and hold it in her heart

so that when stars go

out each night...

remind her where I am

and that I'll help her

when shadows fill her day.

I ask her life be kind...

and I will watch her

from above..." he sighed.

"I hope her soul will find another to love

Just like every child needs to find a place.

Guide us with your grace...

to a place where we'll safe."

He slowly got up, walked over to the TARDIS mainframe and whispered. "Let this be my only prayer."


	20. Letter to Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, with the exception of dreams, a TARDIS shirt, a K-9 shirt and alot of pictures.

Amy slammed her door shut, running up to her room.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She curled up on the bed when her phone fell and hit the floor.

She leaned down to pick it up and found a piece of loose leaf paper on the floor. It was a letter Amy wrote when she was 17.

_Dear Amy,_

_I decided to write this letter to remind you of something so important that I can't believe you forgot it in the first place. I was doing some serious thinking as of late and realized something. Remember, you childhood friend...maybe not...he had so many names...The Raggedy Doctor...John Smith...Logan...Angel...well, that's the Doctor. You probably left him and that's why you're reading this letter. Just let me say this...this pain that you're feeling in your heart...it's fast and dammit, it's rare. GO BACK TO HIM! You've got so much up ahead and you'll make friends along the way. I'll end by saying have no fear...those are nowhere near the best years of your life._

_ Love, me,_

_ Amy, age 17_

"Oh...my...god." she breathed, remembering everything._  
_


	21. Let Me Be Your Wings

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, with the exception of dreams, a TARDIS shirt, a K-9 shirt and alot of pictures.

Later that night, Amy dreamed.

"Amy." an all too familiar voice said.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled at her. "Amy...let me be your wings...your only love. I want to take you far beyond the stars...well farther. Let me lift you high above...everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours. Anything that you desire...anything at all. Everyday I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall." He held her tight against him and unable to resist it, she fell into his arms.

"Leave behind the world you know, find another world of wondrous things. We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings...Fly with me and I will be your wings."

She smiled at him and asked. "What about heaven?"

The Doctor tucked her red hair behind her ear. "Heaven isn't too far...Heaven...is where you are. Amelia...stay with me and I will be your wings."

He leaned in and kissed her and it was then that Amy woke up.

She grabbed her cellphone and text the Doctor (she had to teach him first).

_"Get your sneaky arse down here...NOW!"_


	22. Electricity

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, with the exception of dreams, a TARDIS shirt, a K-9 shirt and alot of pictures.

**_Thanks to: ElectricityRains, you always make my day when I see you've reviewed. _**

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and walked into Amy's room.

"I'm many things, Pond, but sneaky is not one of them...no...wait...yes it is."

She came over and whacked his arm.

"OW!" he rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

"Stay out of my dreams!" she yelled.

"What? I wasn't in your dreams...I'd have to touch your head to do that." he said.

"You...you said you loved me...why?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

He sat down on the bed, pulling her into his lap. "I can't really explain it...I haven't got the words...It's a feeling that you can't control. I suppose it's like forgetting...losing who you are but at the same time...something makes you whole." He looked at her. "Your voice is like a music...playing in my ear and I'm listening and I'm listening and then I disappear. Then I feel a change, like a fire deep inside...something bursting in me wide open, impossible to hide and then...suddenly...I'm flying...flying like a bird. It's like electricity...sparks inside of me." He got up and stood in front of her. "Amy...Amelia Jessica Pond, when I'm with you...I'm free. Free of everything I run from. Please...stay with me."

She smiled at him, getting up and wrapping her arms around him, kissing him.

"How could I not?"


	23. My Baby Loves Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, with the exception of dreams, a TARDIS shirt, a K-9 shirt and alot of pictures.

"Hey, Auntie." Amy said into her phone.

"Amy! I just got your invitation. I can't wait!"

Amy smiled. "He's amazing, Auntie, he doesn't care whether I wear high heels or sneakers. My baby loves me just the way that I am. He never tells me that I'm not good enough, he just give me unconditional love. He loves me tender, he loves me mad, which is a miracle in itself. He loves me silly and he loves me sad."

"Well that's good." her Aunt Sharon said.

"He thinks that I'm pretty, he thinks that I'm smart, so I win most arguments with the man. He likes my nerve and he loves my heart. He's always saying he's my biggest fan." Amy continued, dreamily.

"Oh, Amy." Aunt Sharon said, fondly.

"The best part is that when I'm completely mad at him, like, when there's dark clouds in my eyes; he just sits back and lets them roll on by and I can't be mad at him anymore. I go in like a lion, come out like a lamb." she sighed. "My John, me loves me just the way that I am."

"Oh, Amy, that's wonderful. You know, I saw that wanker, Rory, yesterday. I resisted the urge to run him over with my car." Aunt Sharon said through gritted teeth.

"Aunt Sharon, don't worry about Rory, if it weren't for him, than I never would've have the courage to be with John."

"Your right Amy, I have to go, I have a roast in the oven. I'll see you on Saturday." Aunt Sharon said.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, Amy." she said, hanging up.

"Are you ready?" a voice behind her said, arms wrapping around her.

"Yeah." she said. "But I think I already found a place."

She held up a picture in front of him.

"It's perfect." he whispered in her ear, kissing her shoulder.

**_Hey all, sorry for the delay. Thanks to kt2209, who sent the nicest review. There is one more chapter in this one and then I am in the works of a sequel. :D Review please_**


	24. This is Our Story

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, with the exception of dreams, a TARDIS shirt, a K-9 shirt and alot of pictures.

"The couples have written their own wedding vows." The preacher said, stepping back. "Amelia?"

Amy smiled at the Doctor. "I've waited all my life, lived it by the book. Now I know that's not my story. You," she caressed his cheek. "Take me as I am, love me as I look. Standing here in all my glory. I am sweetness, I am bratty. I'm a princess, I'm a fatty." He laughed, winking at her. "When I'm with you, I am happy. This is my story." she said. The people awed at them as the Doctor took her hands within his own.

"You laugh at all my jokes, even though they're crude. You don't care that I'm not classy. We make the perfect pair, radiant and rude. So in love and not too classy. This is our story."

The people clapped, loving the words used.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." the preacher said, ignoring the random snickering at the word 'man'. The only people who didn't know the Doctor wasn't technically a human were Rose, Martha, Donna and then the Doctor invited his friend, Sara Jane Smith, who brought along Captain Jack Harkness and Mickey was there also.

"You may now kiss the bride." the holy man said.

The Doctor grinned as he snaked his arm around Amy's waist, pulling her in close with a sudden jerk. "Gotcha." he whispered as he kissed her passionately. The crowd cheered, loudest of all were Rose, Martha and Donna.

"It is my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. John Smith." They turned and faced the crowd of people but before they began walking down the aisle Amy turned and blew a kiss to her parents graves, as she had done as a child.

"Do you remember what they said? The tombstones." Amy asked the Doctor as they walked by friends and family.

"Yes...no...sorry." he said, smiling at her.

"I figured as much." she laughed. "They say: 'We are different but united, you are us and we are you."

He kissed her temple and said "Let our story continue, Mrs. Smith."

Amy squeezed his hand, oh what a story it would be.

**_Well, there you have it, the ending of one story :D_**


	25. Ending note

Hey all, Bree, here.

The next story is called "Come What May" look for it on my story list.

Love you all :D


End file.
